


Her Commoner

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Marriage Law AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Sorano never had taken well to being told what to do.  This was no exception.





	Her Commoner

It was one thing to be ordered to marry a commoner. Sorano was fine with that, mostly. She didn’t take too well to being given orders in the first place, so there was a part of her that would have rebelled against it no matter. But she had long since overcome any wariness or disgust for the non-nobility, so the thought of marrying one of them wasn’t abhorrent. And it wasn’t as if the bloodlines couldn’t use new stock.

No, the part she objected to most strongly was the fact that she wasn’t allowed to wed _her_ commoner.

Perhaps it was strange to be so obsessive over someone from a lower class, but to Sorano, her affection for Gray Fullbuster was hard-fought, and she never did like giving up anything that was _hers_. Not to her sister, not to her parents, not to the noble class, and certainly not to a silly law that marrying Gray would fulfill the requirements of anyway.

All because some stuffed shirts thought that money was near equal to nobility. So what if Gray was dirt poor? So what if he overheated easily and tended to strip whenever that occurred? He was entertaining, and kind, and Sorano felt a rare sort of caring towards him. And for some reason, he seemed to feel the same for her in return.

Fine, then. If she must interview for other potential candidates, then she’d become the most unlikable person in the entire kingdom, the absolute worst marriage material on the continent if necessary. She was already well on her way there, anyway, with her irascibility and sharp wit. And if that failed, she tear them down and flatten them into the earth.

She was selfish as all hell, and they would learn to respect that or she’d set the kingdom to burning down around their ears. And Gray, for his part, was just as stubborn and bullheaded as she was.

Sorano would like to see them try to stop her. For they’d find out just what kind of an opponent she could be when she put her mind to it.

Her teeth were sharp, and she always went for the throat.


End file.
